Stay Alive
by Hakumaru
Summary: It is a story about my three characters from different villages going on a quest and going to different worlds.


It was a hot summer day in the Cloud Village. Everybody in the village was doing everyday things like shopping at the marketplace, cooking, and everyday chores. All of a sudden there was a great blast from the south end. Screaming and shouting could be heard over the loud roar of the beast which had penetrated the south wall. Everyone not dead or injured ran to the north end of the marketplace. As the dust cleared you could see it. It hadn't been around here for at least a 100 years, but it was back and it was hungry. The Sky Dragon, Rikisha, had torn through the south wall and was devouring his pray.

People that were running screaming and scared had hardly noticed the black blurs whooshing past them. The defense of the village was there to protect the village and the citizens. As they ran towards the beast they drew their weapons. That was nothing for the beast as he tore threw them like paper.

The beast roared as it started to fly over to where its pray was running. It was almost there, but stopped in mid-air as it was grabbed by this giant griffon with a man riding it. The griffon swung the dragon repeatedly in the air before throwing it. The dragon hit the ground outside the marketplace. A giant dust cloud rose up and covered the marketplace again. As the cloud dissipated, the dragon flew back with vengeance. It struck the griffon with such force it knocked it back to the north side of the market place. The man you could see was holding on for his life as the griffon spread its wings and took off before it hit the ground. As the battle took to the air paramedics were picking up the injured and rushed them to the hospital. As they made their last rounds they heard a woman cry out in pain. As they pulled the debris off of her they saw her swollen belly.

"This one is giving birth. Take her immediately to the emergency room." A paramedic said as he went on searching for others.

Two men picked her up gently and put her on a stretcher. As they got to the emergency room the air battle had gotten closer and closer to the hospital. As the lady screamed the baby's head could be seen emerging from her vagina. She pushed and pushed as the baby entered the world lifeless. As the mother looked in disbelief she passed out and left the world.

While the lady was giving birth the birth the battle outside raged on and on. The griffon had taken extreme damage. The battle had reached the hospital and the griffon tried to save it, but it was too late. The dragon flew over the hospital and with its tail knocked the roof off of the hospital. The doctors left the two lifeless bodies as they ran in fear. The man who was miraculously still hanging on, then he saw his only chance of saving the village. The man had to imprison the spirit of the beast. At that thought he drew his sword as he ordered the griffon to hold the dragon down. The griffon did as it was told, it flew high into the air then plummeted downward on top of the dragon. The dragon unaware of what had happened lay paralyzed. The man jumped off the griffon onto the dragon's chest. He stabbed his sword where the heart of the dragon was. The dragon screeched in pain as the steel blade pierced its heart. As soon as the man pulled the blade out he threw it to the ground. He started doing hand signs as fast as possible.

A blue orb soon shot out of the dragon's body and landed in the hospital. The man once again got on the griffon. This time the griffon flew slowly to the hospital. The man jumped off the griffon and into the room with the lifeless bodies. The blue orb had stopped and was hovering over the baby's dead body. It slowly floated into the baby's body as the baby took its first breath in life.

Haku woke up, his body drenched in sweat. His spiky slivery hair messed up by the tossing and turning while he dreamed. His eyes which are bright bluish-green were on full alert as they searched the room. The room was dark as his eyes went over it again and again. The only light that was in the room came from a small window. Haku got out of bed. He got dressed and opened the window. The blinding light rushed into the room and hit the walls. They were painted a sky blue. The bed however was black with its blankets and pillows on it. The room didn't seem much. It had two doors, one to the outside and the other to a small bathroom.

As he stood there looking outward on the marketplace, people were doing their normal things. In the dream the marketplace was less crowded, but as he looked at the crowded streets he thought of all the people who forgot or blocked from their memory of the dreaded dragon which now was inside him. It had only been 17 years ago, but it felt like yesterday as the dreams progressed. He had the same dream every night.


End file.
